Crybabies are so annoying!
by anime-neko22
Summary: Eren is always getting into fights, but there is no one there to help him this time. That is until Levi showed up. Set in the real world and is an Ereri fanfiction. Is meant to be a oneshot but i have an idea that could make it longer. Make sure to read and review! ENJOY!


**Authors note!!**

Hi!

Don't worry I am going to update 'sprinkle of blush' soon!

But currently I am suffering from EXTREME writers block and yeah. I can only afford to do one shots!

So yeah! Enjoy what you got!

Make sure to RR because I need all the help I can get as I am not the best of writers!

Enjoy the story!

**End of authors note!!**

Eren often got into fights, yet the people who usually stop the fights have gone.

Eren has no one.

Armin, with him being so smart (for a 9 year old anyway) got sent to a private school.

And Mikasa, they got into an argument and she said things that Eren will never forgive.

So with this fight, Eren is on his own.

Well that's what he thought until Levi showed up. Eren had no idea why Levi kicked that bully's ass, but it made Eren feel like he wasn't on his own. Eren looked up at Levi from the floor. Levi was only 9, like Eren, yet Eren knew he was handsome.

"Get up." Levi said, holding out his hand to help him. Eren took it happily, but they were both sent to the headteachers office.

Back in primary school, that was literally how their friendship worked.

There was Eren getting into fights, Levi swooping in like a god and saving him, getting sent to the headteachers office and laughing about a week later.

But as they got into high school, everything seemed to change. Whenever Eren was near Levi he got butterflies in his stomach and his heart felt like it was going to beat out his chest everytime Levi laughed or smiled. Eren obviously heard of the LGBT thing but he never thought he'd be part of it. Eren started to think that distancing himself from Levi was the best option, as much as he hated himself for thinking it, he thought it wouldn't hurt so much it he did that. But he learnt to ignore those feeling after a while, and 2 years later his and Levi's friendship was everything to him.

But one day, at the start of year 9, he got called out of lesson to go to the Mrs. Taylor's (the headteacher) office.

Everybody 'oooh'ed and Levi whispered form next to him,

"Eren, I didn't know you've been in a fight." He smirked "We've only been back at school for a week!"

"I haven't" Eren responded, then walked out the room.

Walking through the corridors, Eren began to wonder why he had been called for.

He hasn't been in a fight for a while.

He hasn't been to cheeky to the teachers.

_What then?_ He thought.

When he reached the the office, he takes a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Eren entered

"Ah, Eren! You finally join us!" Mrs Taylor said, sitting on her fancy spiny chair.

The high school head teachers office is nothing compared to the primary school one. Eren has only been in a few time, but everytime he comes in he feels so depressed.

This room is a boring beige colour with a tidy desk and a recently polished computer, some motivational quotes in photo frames on the wall and a black haired girl on one of the two chairs.

_It looks like Levi has been in here, it's so fucking clean. _

"Come on, Eren. Sit down. I have already spoken to poor Mikasa here, and now I need to speak to you." Mrs Taylor said, the turned to Mikasa, " Mikasa, you can go to the toilet and clean yourself up, dear. Then return to class."

Eren scowled everytime Mrs Taylor said Mikasa name. But immediately regretted it when he saw her face.

Her beautiful eyes were puffed up, her nose was as red as blood, her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked like she pop with emotion any second.

_Oh, shit_

Eren sat down in the chair Mikasa was in and stared in disbelief as Mrs Taylor explained his current situation.

He did not cry, not one blasted tear. However instead of sadness, he felt rage and disappointment.

"Eren, I am sorry I am the one who had to break this to you." She stopped.

"Eren. Eren, are you listening to me?"

Then Eren was snapped back into reality and he felt the rage bubbling inside of him.

"Yes, I am! Okay!" He shouted "My mom died in a car crash and 'cos of that my dad commited suicide. But who cares. I never loved them anyway! I don't need family! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"

Mrs Taylor gasped and Eren ran out the office, straight to the boys toilet, and intended to say there until Levi came to find him. Lunch was at the end of the hour so he didn't need to wait that long. And he knew Levi would find him. Hopefully.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Levi knew something was up as soon as Eren left the room.

"Miss, should I go take Eren his bag?" He asked.

"No, Mr Ackerman. Eren needs to be alone for now." She had said.

25 minutes later, the bell went for lunch and Eren still hasn't come back. So Levi packed his stuff up and put Eren's stuff neatly in his bag.

Levi consulted everyone of his and Eren's friends but not one of them had seen Eren.

Levi looked around school for 15 minutes and decided it would be easier to text him.

He went to the toilet, as the school banned phones, and texted him.

**Levi: **Where are you?

There was a bing from the third toilet and a sniff.

**Eren:** in the toilet

"Eren?"

Eren unlocked the door and Levi was glad that no one else was in the toilet.

Though, Levi had to admit, Eren did look painfully cute when he'd been crying.

"Eren? What happened?"

He didn't answer.

"Eren..." Levi smirked "Crybabies are so annoying."

This had been a consistent inside joke between them every since the first time they met. They were in the headteachers office, and when they left, Eren had been crying and Levi said those exact words. Since then Eren has laughed at those word.

But today. Nope.

Eren's gorgeous green eyes seemed to have lost there sparkle. That is if you take away the sparkle form the tears silently slipping down his face.

Levi walks up to Eren and wipes the tears from his face, then cupped his face.

"You don't have to tell me now, 'k. Tell me when you've calmed down. Come round to my place tonight, yeah?"

Eren nodded and hugged his best friend ad Levi awkwardly patted his back.

Then after, of what felt like an eternity to Levi, the bell went for the end of the day.

Levi walked to Eren's last class

_I wonder what that bloody headteacher said to make Eren cry like that. _

As Eren left the classroom, he was greeted by Levi with a bright smile.

Eren's heart missed a beat, which was better than what he was feeling earlier.

He had definitely calmed down since then, however he felt vulnerable as he could ignore his feelings for Levi in the state he was in.

Seeing Levi's smile made him remember all the play dates they had when they were children, those picnics they had with Mikasa and his mom and dad.

Eren choked with the effort of trying not to cry in public. As they were walking, Levi didn't say a word to Eren and Eren not to him. Which Eren was slightly thankful for as he felt like he was going to burst out crying any minute. However, every now and then Levi gave Eren a reassuring smile.

It was a good 20 minute walk to Levi's house from the school, according to Levi anyway. Eren can't remember the last time Levi invited him round. He said his parents aren't at home a lot and he can't have people round when they're not there.

so usually when they're not at Eren's house they are usually at the park near school.

As they finally reach there destination, Eren is shocked to find that Levi lives in a block of flats.

"I hope your up for walking some more. I live on the top floor." Eren giggled, shyly

but Levi is disappointed there is still no sparkle in his eyes.

However, Eren is happy that Levi was joking about walking up the stairs to his flat.

There is an elevator.

As they reach the top, Levi unlocked the door and Eren is blinded by the sheer shine of the laminate floor.

"God, Levi!" Eren laughs, covering his eyes. "I know you're a clean freak but how many times did you polish this floor!"

Eren then shuts the door and followed Levi inside, but is quickly stopped as Levi grabbed his collar and pulls him down to eye level.

"If you dare walk any further with those shoes on, I'll break your neck."

Eren laughs nervously and takes his shoes off quickly. Although he was disappointed that Levi didn't kiss him.

And did I forget to say how small Levi is.

Yes, Levi is below average height for a 14 year old. Eren is younger that him, yet more than a head taller than him.

Levi then walked into (what Eren thinks) is his room and naturally Eren follows him.

"Sit down." Levi said, sternly as he plops himself on the bed. "And stop being so awkward."

Eren sat, nervously.

"Look, Eren. I don't care if you want to tell me or not, but I'm here if you do."

Eren sighed, then explained what the headteacher said to him.

Levi had no idea what to do or say when Eren started crying again. But seeing him like this broke his heart more than anything in this world.

Levi moved closer to Eren.

"Hey, look. Let me tell you something I haven't told anyone." Levi said and took a deep breath.

"The reason my parents aren't here that much is because I don't know who my father is and the church my mother is buried at is so far away."

Eren smiled at Levi's confession.

He felt a string of pride that Levi opened up to him. And despite what he said to Mrs Taylor earlier, Eren needed Levi.

But Eren was so deprived of love that he wanted more from Levi than being his best friend.

Eren smirked and stood up.

"Come on, Levi. Crybabies are so annoying."

And once again Levi pulled Eren down to eye level.

"No, Jaeger. _You_ are so annoying!"

After Levi finished his sentence, he saw he sparkle return to Eren's eyes. A mischievous sparkle.

Levi let go of Eren's collar, but was so shocked and confused because Eren cupped his face...

...And kissed him.

Levi had to confess something.

He did love Eren.

Eren stepped back and blushed.

"Uh. Umm. I'm s-sorry." He stuttered "I don't k-know. Kah, shit. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay."

"Uh?" It was Eren's turn to be confused.

"I said, dumbass, it's okay."

"Uh, so if I was to kiss you now, you'll be fine with it?" Eren asked.

"Yes."

Eren smirked and grabbed Levi into a hug.

"Levi?"

"Yes, Eren."

"I've never told you this but I love you."

"I love you to, Eren."

Then they kiss again. But not the shy kiss Eren had given to Levi.

A proper love kiss.

And that was the day that changed Levi and Eren's friendship for the good.

And Eren finally knew why Levi kicked that bully's ass.


End file.
